This invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus.
To make high-density recording on a rotating flexible magnetic disk, a magnetic head must be contacted stably with the rotating flexible magnetic disk. For this purpose, heretofore, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Laid-open No. 61-114550/1986 or Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 61-211874/1986, a positive pressure is used to achieve a head touch. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 4, a regulating plate 3 is disposed at the opposite side of a magnetic head 2 with respect to a rotating flexible magnetic disk 1, and the regulating plate 3 has inclined surfaces 3a and 3b which are inclined to be closer to the flexible magnetic disk 1 towards the downstream side to generate a positive pressure, thereby urging the flexible magnetic disk 1 to the magnetic head 2.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 61-9868/1986 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,250 describe use of a negative pressure to make a head touch. In the Japanese Patent Publication, as shown in FIG. 5, guide members 4 and 5 are disposed at the upstream and downstream side and the same side of the magnetic head 2 with respect to the flexible magnetic disk 1, the guide members 4 and 5 are provided with inclined surfaces 4a and 5a which are inclined to be farther from the flexible magnetic disk 1 towards the downstream side to generate a negative pressure, thereby attracting the flexible magnetic disk 1 to the magnetic head 2.
However, with the device as shown in FIG. 4, since the flexible magnetic disk 1 differs in rigidity between the inner peripheral portion and the outer peripheral portion, as the magnetic head is moved from the inner peripheral portion to the outer peripheral portion, positive pressure generated by the regulating plate 3 varies, and it is difficult to obtain a stable head touch. Regulating plates with various shapes have thus far been proposed, but these regulating plates have not provided a sufficient effect.
On the other hand, the device as shown in FIG. 5, in which the guide members 4 and 5 are moved together with the magnetic head 2 in a radial direction to solve the above problem, has been defective, among others, in that if the negative pressure is too large, the flexible magnetic disk 1 will come into contact with the guide members 4 and 5, and the recording surface can be scratched.
With a view to obviate the prior art problems of magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus, in which a flexible magnetic disk is urged by a positive pressure and, at the same time, attracted by a negative pressure towards a magnetic head to achieve a consistently stable head touch.